Echo
by Iyo and Kat
Summary: Everything is my fault. If I wasn't here, no of it would've happened. Yet, here I am. A Guardian Angel. I don't understand why I was chosen to be this kind of spirit. A suffering soul would be more fitting. Heck, I don't even know why I was chosen in general. That was the Moon's decision, not mine. Why would he want someone who's dead inside and out? Rated T to be safe.
1. Death

**{Heh...heh heh...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hi guys! Iyo here! So, Kat just left. As I type this, she's far away on an airplane going to Denmark and won't be back for like, a week...**

***brbcrying***

**Okay, I'm back. She left me in charge of this account. So, I decided to try my hand at making a story on my own. This is it. XD Oh and by the way, ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS is on hold for two reasons:**

**Uno: We have some critics on our tails.**

**Dos: I'm afraid that I'll post a chapter with stuff Kat doesn't want in it. She'll kill me for sure. So I guess 85% of the hold is my fear...**

**But that's besides the point. Enjoy this story!**

**Oh, and PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I like reviews. NO FWAMES! Yeah, I did the W on purpose... PROBLEM?!**

**Also, this story is based on some true events... I won't cry if you don't... :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG! .-.}**

* * *

It was all my fault. What happened was because of me. If I was never born, this wouldn't have happened. Mom and Dad wouldn't have fought. Mom wouldn't have drove off with my sister and I...

We wouldn't have crashed.

The car, -I'd long forgotten what color it was- just swerved right in front of us without warning. I could still hear my sister yelling to our mom to look out, but it was in great vain. The car hit us, and everything was in slow motion. Glass flew everywhere, and my leg had been trapped in between the door and the seat. My head collided with the dash board, as the air bag was somewhat delayed. The pain searing through my body was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was an agonizing, stabbing pain and I could hear my heart working over time as the adrenaline pounded throughout my body, trying to keep me alive. Surprised at my being conscious, I slowly, and painfully turned my head. My mother laid back in the seat, small pieces of glass stuck to her pale face, blue eyes staring wide ahead, but unblinking. And Dominique lay in the back, twitching ever so slightly until her breathing hitched one last time.

_This is all my fault..._

The car door fell of its hinges and as it was my support, I fell with it too. I hit the ground and my vision flashed white. There were footsteps and cries of concern as I struggled to reopen my eyes. My sight was blurry and people were yelling to each other.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Oh God, is he okay?"

"Are the others inside dead?"

At the last sentence, I let out a noise in between a cry and a whimper as two adults beside me shushed me and assured everything was going to be okay. But I knew it wasn't. Mom died on impact and Sis soon later. My stomach turned at the thought and I vomited. It had a revolting, metallic taste.

"Yeah, he's dead soon..."

I slowly turned my head to the side, and in the shadow of the night, stood another figure. In this mysterious person's hand was a giant scythe and great wings rested on its back. The creature raised the scythe and aimed in right above my head. I started moving around, ignoring the pain shooting throughout my body as I looked at the two adults. All they did was try to calm me down, as if they didn't even see the being. The scythe was brought down quickly to my head and I screamed aloud. It suddenly stopped inches from my eye.

"What...?" the being spoke. A female voice.

The adults were telling me something, but I didn't hear them. All my focus was on the moon. The girl turned around raised her hands in a surrender like fashion.

"Do what you want with him..."

I tried to will my heart to keep beating. I tried to go on, but I wasn't strong enough. The ambulance just arrived, but they were already to late. My breathing slowed until it stopped altogether. I fell limp and could still feel myself being lifted up by the paramedics. Then, I fell asleep. I fell into an eternal sleep.

March 23, 2012. Sometime at night. A young, teenage boy died from a car accident. Both his mother and sister were also killed in the crash.

That boy's name was Jupiter.

That boy was me.

* * *

**{I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T ACTUALLY DIE.**

**Oh you new that?**

**Okay.**

**...Sad memories are sad. Why am I writing this?**

**New chapter soon I hope...}**


	2. Rebirth

**{Hey my little psychopaths! Iyo again! So, second chapter of this story starts now! XP Um... rest and read, and hope you like it.**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG because I'm not old enough to...shoot... *tear***

* * *

Picture this: You're in complete darkness. You can't smell, hear, see, taste, or feel anything and you're not even standing. You don't know whether you're upside down, right side up, sideways, or diagonal. That's where I am right now.

"Where am I?"

I didn't expect anyone to answer, so I recoiled when someone did.

"You are on the bridge of life to death." a male voice said.

I tensed up at hearing his words. "Did...did I really die?"

"I am afraid so."

A small cry left my lips as I took in the man's words. I'm dead. I'm actually dead. I shut my eyes and reopened them. I must be dreaming. This can't be real. I opened them one last time, but I was still in the same dark void I was a minute earlier. I held my hands up to my head and ran them through my hair; that's when I remembered something incredibly important.

"How did I die?"

There was no response for a couple of moments, but he finally spoke again.

"So it wasn't just Jack..."

Unfamiliar with this Jack person, I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that. There's something more important I need to tell you."

I said nothing, and he continued.

"Unlike other souls, you were unable to cross the bridge when you died. I looked into it, and it seems for some odd reason, your soul did not want to pass on. You could not venture forth to heaven. It-"

My shock interrupted him. "What?! I can't go to heaven? There's only one other place to go! I don't deserve to go to Hell! You can't just send me to Hell because my soul doesn't want to cross over! Did I do something bad in my life before I died?!"

"Jupiter!" he boomed.

I shut my mouth instantly. He knew my name. How? I wasn't sure If I was more scared because he yelled, or because he knew my name and probably everything else about me that I forgot.

I heard the man sigh. "Let me finish. Next time you interrupt, I won't hesitate to give you more than a yelling," he huffed. "What I was saying, is that your soul has a longing in it that is unable to move on without peace. You have unfinished business, but before you freak out again, I can assure you that you are not a ghost. Ghosts do not exist. There are only Spirits and Demons. And you, Jupiter, are going to become a Spirit... You may ask questions now."

"WHAT?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY I CAN'T PASS ON IF YOU DON'T TELL ME? WHAT IS THIS LONGING? AM I GONNA DIE AGAIN? AM I GONNA LIVE FOREVER? I'M CONFUSED! CAN YOU BRING BACK MY MEMORIES?!"

There was a loud laugh. "I didn't know you had that many questions..."

"WHO WOULDN'T?"

"Listen, when I let you go, you still won't remember what happened. If you want your memories back, you need to find Toothiana, otherwise known as Tooth. She is the Tooth Fairy."

I gasped. "Wait... the Tooth Fairy's REAL?"

"Yes."

"And so is Santa?"

"Mmhmm."

"And the Easter Bunny, Sandman, uh... Grim Reaper?!"

He chuckled. "Yes. They are all real. And It's funny how you mention the Grim Reaper, but that's another story."

I think I smiled for the first time since I got here.

"Jupiter..."

"Yeah...?"

"I trust that you will take great responsibility with this. Will I be mistaken?"

I naturally shook my head.

With a hearty laugh, he spoke confidently. "In that case, I am proud to give you the title of Guardian Angel!"

Guardian Angel? That...That sounds promising. While I was still there, I decided to ask one more question.

"What's your name, sir?"

"I'm commonly known as Manny. Humans know me as the Man in the Moon."

No freaking way...

"But now is the time I send you off. Also, if I were you, I'd hold my breath right about now..."

As I floated in nothingness, I wonder what he meant by that, but obeyed. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and the next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes and being greeted with ice cold water. The sudden surprise caused me to let a little air go, making bubbles as they floated to the top. I followed them up, but the fresh, crisp air I desired was blocked by a patch of ice. I pounded on the ice, hoping it would break open, but I didn't have the strength necessary. I thanked the Moon that I could hold my breath longer than an actual human being and thought maybe that could give me a chance. Maybe someone would magically appear and help me.

Coincidentally, a sudden pair of bare feet landed hard on the ice's surface. Then, as if it was magic, the ice where I was literally disintegrated. Taking no chances of it coming back I broke the surface of the water and greedily gulped in the cool air of the winter night.

"Uh, I don't know what you're doing in here but I hope you're not stupid enough to stay in there..."

I looked up at the speaking person. It was a male about my age with brown laced pants and a blue hoodie. He had a white mop of hair, blue eyes, and pale skin that made him seem to glow under the moon's light. I tiredly pulled myself out of the lake and laid on the ice.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I responded.

The teen tensed and looked around, as if looking for other people. "You..can see me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

He scratched his head. "Um... 'cause you're a teenager..."

"Oh. Is that the stereotype now? Teens can't see anything?"

"No...It's just that, usually teens don't believe as often. Unless," He got wide eyed. "You're a new spirit aren't you?!"

I stood up. "Well, that's what he said..."

"Who?"

"Man in the Moon."

"Oh! What's you name?"

"Uh... Jupiter."

"Spirit type?"

"Guardian Angel..."

He placed his hand on his chin and looked me up and down. "Hmm... nice wings by the way..."

I turned my head to the side and right in front of my face was a blinding white wing. Same with the other side. I admired them beyond belief, but quickly realized the problem.

"I don't know how to use these."

Jack found this extremely hilarious.

"Pffft HAHAHAHAHA! An angel that can't fly! WOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He wiped away a tear. "Don't worry my friend! I'll teach you how to fly!"

I responded anxiously. "Okay...right..."

Then it hit me like a brick.

"I don't think you've told me your name.." I said.

He turned with the biggest grin on his face. "Jupiter, you are in the presence of awesomeness..."

I raised a brow...

"My name... is Jack Frost..."

And cracked a smile...

* * *

**...**

**{EY! JACK MADE AN APPEARANCE! **

**Let Hell break through... o-o}**


End file.
